


Symphony of You

by echoofthewind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Traveling, but i haven't written in over a year so i'll need a little time whoops, i promise i'll write an actual length fic at some point, iwaoi - Freeform, lots of fluff, uh yeah, whoops i did a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoofthewind/pseuds/echoofthewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes your universe isn't the literal universe concerned with stars and galaxies and space. Sometimes your universe is found in someone much closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphony of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuggestiveScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/gifts).



> Inspired by the doujinshi Gunjou no Shashin by Gusaru and Sashikizu. 
> 
> SuggestiveScribe, you have become my favorite Haikyuu!! writer of all time. You are a role model and an inspiration to me, and this is just one tiny way to acknowledge that. I haven't written in over a year, but your IwaOi fics have ignited the fire that I thought was dead and gone, and now, I'm back to writing. 
> 
> Thank you so much.

Two pairs of feet danced across the glassy water, the sunset sky above mirrored below in startlingly glorious hues of magenta, orange, and cerulean. It was as if one was stepping onto the firmament of the heavens itself, something so vast and beautiful as physical and near as the earth beneath, within the reach of one’s fingertips. This place was truly magical, and tonight, the magic was especially tangible.

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa’s voice rang out, luminous and clear like the reflection of the sky underneath their feet. His hair glowed in the dying sunlight, his eyes glimmering with the excitement of adventure. The scarf he had bought earlier on in their expedition here billowed around him in the wind, the patchwork of dyed colors catching the rays of the sun and blazing in a stunning display. “Isn’t this place just gorgeous? If I could, I’d live here the rest of my life!” His grin was as radiant as the stars, and Iwaizumi’s breath was stolen away by the beauty of Oikawa smiling so genuinely, the usual filters and walls torn down altogether.

Oikawa pirouetted his head with a grace that was all his own, gazing at his lover. “…Iwa-chan?” he murmured, concern seeping into his voice. “…Is something wrong?”

Iwaizumi shook his head, squeezing the hand that was intertwined with his. “No.” He couldn’t help but break out into a smile of his own, tears welling up in his eyes. What had he done to have such a beautiful person by his side and come to such a beautiful place? “…I’m just…happy,” he mumbled sheepishly.

Those words, devoid of everything but sincerity, seemed to have struck something within Oikawa, because he stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Iwaizumi fully, both pairs of hands linked together now. Oikawa’s resolute, mesmerizing gaze caught Iwaizumi’s.

The setter was quiet for a moment, searching for a proper translation of his emotions into words. Finally, he spoke, reticent, reserved, a far cry from his usual bubbly self. “…Your happiness is my happiness. If you’re happy, I’m happy too.” His chocolate eyes were overflowing with unadulterated affection and devotion, and the sentiment cascaded into his voice with every word. “…I’m glad that I can be a part of your happiness, that I can be by your side, that I…” He trailed off, biting down on his lip. How could he word the rest?

Iwaizumi was silent for a minute, soaking in those words, before he leaned in, capturing his lover’s lips in a heated embrace. He couldn’t stop kissing those delectable lips, so overcome with passion and raw _feeling_. He wasn’t as skilled with words as Oikawa was, so the only way he could communicate was through actions.

Iwaizumi lost himself for a few moments; all he could remember was tasting those lips over and over again. He was drowning in this heaven on earth, drenched in love and lust, the brew that is both humanity’s saving grace and downfall.

Somehow, Oikawa pulled him back to the surface, to consciousness, and finally, Iwaizumi pulled back, cheeks flushed a ravishing shade of pink, lips just the slightest bit swollen. Oikawa, on the other hand, was in total disarray-his full weight was nearly on Iwaizumi, pupils dilated, cheeks a healthy crimson. It took him a good few minutes to gather his composure, and even then, that pretty face of his was tinged with pink.

 _“You are my happiness,”_ Iwaizumi finally stated. _“You’re who I live and die for. You’re everything I want, everything I could ever ask for. I love you and only you.”_

Something in Oikawa broke at that. He clutched his lover’s sturdy arms and began to cry. The tears weren’t painful; they were joyful, filled with emotions he could never transcribe to words. Nevertheless, he knew that Iwaizumi understood, and that was the only satisfaction he needed.

_Hajime, you’re all I ever wanted and all I’ll ever need._

_I’m forever yours._

_And you’re forever mine._

_Thank you._

_I love you,_

_I love you,_

**_I love you._ **

* * *

The sky was aglow with a new heavenly ensemble. The moon hung precariously in one corner, its melody tranquil, subdued. The stars and galaxies took the main stage, every light in harmony with each other. Some played louder, others more muted, but all played in one accord, staging a breathtaking performance. The production was far from static; in fact, each star beckoned for dialogue, for admiration, for wonder.

Down below, Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood, staring up at the sky, hand in hand. For the most part it was quiet, the silence only interrupted whenever Oikawa pointed out a constellation here or a galaxy there. Iwaizumi listened, discovering anew that the lyrics of excitement and elation coupled with the music of his lover’s voice formed a sweet lullaby to his ears. He was drawn in, finding himself falling in love with the masterpiece of Oikawa Tooru all over again. The fondness in his voice, the sparkle in his eyes, the animation of his arms-Iwaizumi cherished them all.

The melody of Oikawa’s voice gradually died down. Fifteen minutes, half an hour, then an hour passed.

Eventually, Oikawa lowered his head, sight relocating to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi mimicked the other’s motion. The two remained in a thoughtful silence, the music of the stars and galaxies fading into the background.

It was just them now.

Oikawa laced their fingers tighter, nudging Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

Iwaizumi chuckled, leaning over and pressing their lips together familiarly, and when he opened his eyes, his universe gazed back at him.

_Perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> This place is indeed a real place. It's known as the Salar de Uyuni, a salt flat in Bolivia. Look it up if you'd like; the photos from this place are gorgeous and inspiring.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. It's been about one or one and a half years since I've written, so...
> 
> If you're one of those Tumblr people, you can find me at echoofthewind.tumblr.com ^^


End file.
